The comfort of Rain
by fantasy-princess09
Summary: Hermione was recently raped in the summer by her stepfather, and is coping with it at hogwarts while she is falling in love with a certain someone.
1. Encounters with Nightmares

The comfort of Rain Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I might make up some characters later in the story 

FULL SUMMARY- Draco and Hermione arrive at Hogwarts for there 7th year, recently in the summer Hermione was raped, She went to counseling but she still can't cope with it. Draco still lives with the abuse of his father. Hermione comes out of her shell over time at Hogwarts. Depressed, surprisingly Draco feels the same way; can they comfort each other by living with another as prefects? To find out..r/r.

Chapter 1. Encounters with nightmares

On with the story:

Shadows were cascading in her mind. Voices echoing in her head, her heart drumming in her chest. The nightmare haunting her, causing her pain, violating her beauty. The memory came back to her

"Please, just leave me alone, go away!" She screamed.

"No, you can't leave me now, your mine!"

The voice echoed in her ears. He slapped her, kicking at her, abusing her. Sobs escaped her throat.

The voice yelled, "Why do you make me do this? Your such a bitch!"

She screamed in pain and hatred, as he violated her.

"You sick bastard, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at him repeatedly. She ran out of the room, visions blurred to the moment she was packing, to fleeing out of the house.

The man screamed after her, "Run, yeah go! You'll never escape me!" The words seemed to slap her in the face.

She felt a light shove, stirring her from her nightmare. Her eyes fluttered open, she gasped. She felt her face; it was wet with tears. Draco Malfoy was staring at her. They were in the heads compartment. When she walked in before, it was empty, and then she fell asleep. She looked out the window, while wiping the tears off her face.

Rain was sloshing down the windowpane as the train moved to its destination.

"What?" She whispered at him. He mumbled something and fell silent. She noticed something about him. It was like she could read his thoughts. Something was hurting him, deep inside. _'Like me.'_ She thought.

He was casually dressed in a white T-shirt with baggy pants. His hair fell loosely to his icy blue eyes.

Hermione was wearing a hoodie with denim pants. She felt rather comfortable. Her hair was in a loose ponytail.

They didn't know it, but both of them really didn't give a damn about what people thought right now at the moment. Different situations between them were too busy clogging their minds. They didn't talk for the rest of the train ride. Hermione occupied herself by looking out the window at the rain while listening to the song- Cold by-Crossfade. Draco occupied himself by listening to her music since it was blaring through the headphones; he was staring at the compartment door, deep in thought.

Draco's P.O.V. (flashback)

Draco walked into the room furious about his father's ways. Lucious gave a long, hard, and cold lecture before Draco left. Draco sat down on the seat of the heads compartment fuming, when he noticed her. She was sleeping, acting as if she was having a dream. She was squirming, and mumbling things that he couldn't make out.

"Go away, leave me alone!" She yelled. Draco stared in disbelief as she sobbed from the nightmare.

'_What is so wrong? I wonder what she is dreaming about.' _He thought. "Granger," he said softly. He shoved her gently. She started to stir; he sat down staring at her. She gasped at the sight of him.

End of flashback

Draco thought it over, confused on what to do. '_She seems so lifeless.' _He thought. He listened intently on the lyrics of the song.

Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high

I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold.

It kept on repeating, the train summoned to a halt. He got up to grab his bag. He started to head out the compartment door. Hermione also got up, grabbed her bag, and exited the door. Hogwarts students crammed into the large double doors for warmth instead of cold rain. Hermione took her time; she always loved the rain. It was a way to express herself. She finally had to enter the castle to the great hall. The sun was setting; night took over the land. The rain was drizzling to an end.

Authors note: ATTENTION

OK PEOPLE that already read this story, but Fanfiction staff deleted it, so I'm just going to post it again, and I hope I get a lot of reviews, because I did last time and now I hope my reviewers come back I'm so mad that they did that! And another thing, some of the songs might seem a little old, but they were my favorites when I put this story up! I'll put up my other 7 chapters…when time continues, and if I get some reviews. And by the way I said this before when it was posted, I don't accept flames, I can take advice and comments on what to do, thanks!


	2. Consulting with a problem

Chapter 2. Consulting with a problem.

The night went as planned; the feast was delicious as it was every year. Harry and Ron stuffed themselves to a bloody pulp. Hermione hardly said anything during dinner. Her friends tried to talk to her, but she remained silent. It was hard for her to act normal, and happy. Because she wasn't, and she didn't want her friends to know.

Hermione met up with Professor McGonagall, accompanied with none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione was already notified of this. She was hesitant, but I don't have to befriend him, she thought.

Hermione listened intently to her professor. She talked about the usual rules, behavior, patrolling halls, etc.

She led them to a portrait of mermaids. The background was a cave, with sea creatures, plants, and rays of sunlight streaming through the blue water.

The main mermaid was a brunette with endless pearls around her body. "Password," She asked, while eyeing Hermione.

McGonagall immediately said, "Everlasting rain, but you may change it if you like."

Hermione smiled, it seemed like the first time in years. Hermione lately, rarely smiled. Draco noticed this.

"I might as well get back to my duties, enjoy." McGonagall's voice jerked their thoughts back to attention.

The professor stalked away disappearing around the hall. The portrait was swung open Hermione stepped in first.

She silently awed at the sight of the common room before her. The marble fireplace matched the floor, with various rugs around the room. The flames glinted. There was a white velvet couch with matching chairs. A bookcase full of different books, paintings of nature hung on the wall.

They looked to the right to find a portrait of a cloudy sky with rain pouring down onto a plantation of grass; the top of the portrait had gold engraving with the words: _Hermione Granger. _Hermione disappeared into the room.

Draco looked to the left to see a picture of wind swirling in different directions, sloshing water on the rocks of the ocean, on the top of the portrait he also had gold engraving with the words:_ Draco Malfoy. _He also disappeared into his room.

Hermione wandered in her new premises. So far she found that the room was decorated in her Gryffindor house colors. She had a queen bed with fluffy pillows scattered in different areas. She even had a canopy to go with it. Bookshelves, Entertainment center, paintings, and a bedside table were also arranged neatly around the room.

There was a door leading to a beautiful balcony. She always wanted to have one.

Her entertainment center consisted of a TV, DVD player, C.D. player, and various pictures of her family.

The picture that she envied most was when she was eleven years old, with her mother on the beach horseback riding. The picture was moving, showing them smile and laugh. She touched the picture feeling her mom's soft hair, her reassuring brown eyes.

She gently set it back down.

Meanwhile in Draco's room, he too discovered it was decorated in his Slytherin house colors. He also had an entertainment center consisting of the same things Hermione had, except there was no pictures on it. He also had paintings on the wall, and a balcony identical to Hermione's.

'_What am I going to do? How can I confront her? It's hard to believe that she hasn't yelled at me yet. Wow, I haven't either! Are we just going to not say anything to each other?' _He thought, and then sighed. He decided not to stand around, and to at least do something. So he went to the main room.

Hermione was sitting on her bed lost in her thoughts.

'_He hasn't said anything to me, and why was he staring at me like that? Did he hear me sleep talking or something? He can't know, he just can't! It would ruin me! Only mom knew about it, plus the counselors.'_ She rolled her eyes. _'They never helped. Maybe they'd understand if they actually went through being raped.'_

Her fingers clenched, as her eyes averted to a picture on the shelf, anger surged through her. It was a picture of her step dad, mother, and her gone camping.

She grabbed the picture hearing his voice in her head. "You're mine; I'll never let you go!" She screamed and threw it against the wall. It shattered and fell to the floor with a clunk.

She was breathing ragged, as she tried to swallow the tears. _'Don't cry, just don't, please, he can't see you like this!' _But she couldn't hold it back as the tears started to fall.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, followed with his voice, "Um...Granger, what was that crash, and did you just scream?" He demanded.

"Go away." She shouted.

"Granger, look, I know we, err, never got along, but what is going on, you seem. Different.

He uttered the words slowly, as he hesitated for her to answer.

"Malfoy, it's none of your business, and why the hell would you care?" She yelled.

"Fine! I guess I can't ask one single fucking question! I'm trying to cope with the fact that I have to live with you, why don't you try doing that!" He spat.

"Fuck off!" She screamed, jumped off her bed and got her C.D. Three days Grace. She shoved it in her C.D. player and played the song "I hate everything about you."

"Bitch!" He shouted.

The steady tone turned to rock, as she turned it up to full blast.

Draco was sitting in his room, fuming.

"I tried!" He yelled. It didn't matter anyway because her room was blasting with music.

He groaned. "Accio equipment." He said with his wand in his hand.

His punching bag appeared in his room. He strapped it to the wall, put on his gloves, and started to work out.

He punched it repeatedly at full force to release his anger. His face started to drip with perspiration. He panted, and got a drink of water. This always seemed to help. _'Why does she have to be such a bitch?' _He still heard her music blaring through the walls.

'Is this going to continue the whole fucking night?' He thought. 'I might as well leave her alone. She's changed maybe even for the better.' There was a knock at the portrait. "Hermione! It's me Ginny! I really need to talk to you." Her voice seemed desperate.

He walked to the door, and opened it. Ginny looked taken aback.

She started to stammer but he interrupted her, "You hear that music?"

She nodded.

"That's Granger in her room, she won't come out." He replied simply.

"O.K. then, tell her I stopped by then." She blushed, and walked back down the hall.

He shook his head and closed the portrait door. Draco decided that there was no way in getting Hermione out of the room, so he watched some TV. And collapsed on his bed.

Hermione was breaking down on her bed, and turned the volume down; she put on the slow music of Jessica Simpson. She needed a depressing song to try to get to bed. The lyric's of "Underneath" came on.

She slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, so relieved that it wasn't a nightmare. Crackling of the fireplace was burning out. She had her curtains drawn. Wind bustling through her room. Draco heard the soft tune of her music.

'Well at least it's something I can sleep through.' He thought. On a cold, quiet night they were consulting with a problem.

Authors Note: MUST READ:

Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm glad I posted back up, too bad about the lyrics thing, which means I have to delete all of my songs in the story? Doesn't really make a lot of sense. But thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Ladymalfoy730- The song was cold- by Crossfade 

**Profet, LadyTaliesin, Kiaroxmysox, gothhottie, yep that's me, Ally-Kat722, Sandy, sugarbaby09, Anonymous, myself, xputteckx**


	3. Midnight strolls

The comfort of Rain  
Chapter 3. Midnight strolls

Around midnight the chilly air rustling through the room awoke Hermione. Her eyes fluttered open. She got up, out of bed simply because she couldn't get back to sleep.  
She brushed her knotty hair; it always seemed to be like that when she woke up.  
'I think I'll go out for a while.' She thought.  
She quietly got dressed into Adidas pants, with a white T-shirt.  
'He better not wake up, and then I'm through.' She thought.  
She walked on her balcony, and began to climb down, when the balcony railing ended; she climbed from the wall down the wet grass with a thump, and began to walk towards the forest.  
Not the forbidden forest, the other one where students were allowed in.  
The cool air revived her, cleared her head. She looked at the huge castle that was her home away from home for 7 years.  
'And it's going to be gone, when I leave to graduate.' She thought sadly.  
She was lost in her thoughts, wandering in the woods, when she heard a crunch somewhere beyond her. She whipped around, suddenly frightened. Her breathing paced, her heartbeat quickened. She turned back around, and she gasped loudly. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her.  
'Thank god it's only him, and not some maniac,' she thought, revived.  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered, after the long pause.  
"I should be asking you the same thing," He replied.  
They stared at each other for a while, before she spoke, "Well I don't think it's any of your business," She stated, and started to walk away.  
He followed her; "Well it is my business, when we run into each other in the exact same spot in the middle of the night." He said.  
"I don't think we "ran into each other," I think you were following me," She said, starting to get agitated.  
"No, I needed to get out," He replied.  
"Then go then!" She yelled, they were still walking, her back facing him.  
"Your hiding something, aren't you?" He asked skeptically.  
She whipped around in rage, "And what makes you think that?" She snapped.  
"Well, let's see, you, blaring rock music in your room all night, screaming and something breaking, mmm I don't know, your little nightmare?" He said sarcastically.  
Crack.  
She slapped him across the face. "What goes on in my life, is my business, you don't need to know a god damn thing! You don't fucking care, you've never cared! So what makes you think you will now?" She screamed.  
She choked back the tears, as they started to fall. She hid her face, and started to run. He instantly felt guilty about what he said. His feet felt solid and were stuck to the ground.

He let her go, as her hair was whipping in the wind, the moonlight streaming on her face.  
His cheek was burning. She disappeared as she climbed up the wall onto her balcony. He slumped to the ground.  
'Why am I so hateful? What have I done, am I getting soft? Father would never approve,' He thought bitterly.  
He watched as her light went out. He slammed his fist against the nearby tree. The bark crunched, and withered to the ground. Pain surged through his hand. He mended it back to normal with his wand.  
He made his way back to his balcony, climbed up to his room, and fell into a deep sleep. Thoughts cascading in his mind.   
A/n- HEY

Wow, it's been hard…semester exams and all of that but its summer! Yay! So did you like this one? Heres my thanks to reviewers!

**Goodybad, LadyMalfoy730, xputteckx, Ally-Kat722, witchiipooh, sugar-baby-09, and Anonymous**

So I really wanna put up the other chapters soon so review fast! Thanks


	4. Awkward moments

Chapter 4. Awkward moments  
During that night, Hermione was dreaming about Draco till dawn. Scenes upon scenes of moments or either fights. Dumbledore gave the school three days off of vacation before they start on their studies.  
Hermione woke up pretty late, and it was a Saturday afternoon.  
Monday they'd have to go back to their original schedules.  
Her thoughts tuned back to Draco Malfoy, he was always good looking, but he's also always been an inconsiderable, arrogant jerk. But I do see something in him, like a feeling that's dying to get out. He could be sweet and sensitive. Ha! Maybe, truly, he's hiding his feelings underneath the sarcasm. Now since the incident of last night, she wasn't hurt anymore, she was angry.  
There was series of shops, from clothes to music, beyond Hogsmeade. The staff decided that it would be a good idea because it would keep the majority of the students to occupy them.  
'I'm sick of staying inside this room, I want to get out! Maybe being outside would help my depression,' She thought.  
She had to take medicine for it. It didn't help much, 'I mean, the "ordeal" happened a month ago. I can't get over it that fast,' she thought glumly.  
'What I need is a long, hot, and refreshing shower.'  
She grabbed some clothes, and began to exit her portrait. She opened the bathroom door just as Draco was exiting it. She jumped back as anger surged through her. He didn't say anything, partly because Hermione noticed he was in a towel, wrapped tightly around his waist.  
"Look," He said. "I know you won't believe this, but I'm sorry about last night."  
He paused.  
She was lost for words, until she realized she was blabbering, "Well I guess I overreacted with slapping you, but your acting strange and trying to make me believe that you-"  
Her words were cut off by Draco's lips pressed against hers. A heat of passion surged through her, but at the same time she was completely taken aback. She pulled away, hearing the voices in her head.  
"No!" She cried.  
Draco seemed puzzled. She closed her eyes trying to mute the screams of her nightmare.  
"I can't do this, it's too much!" She explained.  
"But," He said.  
She shook her head vigorously indicating "No". Instantly she ran into the bathroom, turning the shower on, scalding water ran down her hair, down her back, to her toes.  
'Every kiss feels like him. Why can't I banish him from my thoughts? Why are his words so keen to haunt me? I need to get out,' she decided.  
'I need to have some time alone, to think. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do.'  
Ten minutes later she got out of the shower. She simply wore a mocha and white "Joe Boxer" shirt, and denim's again. She smeared on some light make-up to make her feel a little better, and let her loose curls hang freely. She was too lazy too put them up.  
As she was leaving the bathroom, he was already gone. Dumbfounded as to where he would go, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the mermaid portrait. They were all snoozing lazily on the rocks. She rolled her eyes, and continued to walk down the hallway.  
Most of the students were still in their common rooms; otherwise they were either sleeping or eating breakfast.  
As she walked the grounds of Hogwarts she couldn't help but thinking why he kissed her. She found it extremely odd. She decided to go shopping for clothes first. Shopping for things always made her feel better. She wasn't doing it for anyone else, but for herself. She made her way though clusters of students. She spotted Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but didn't bother to walk over by them.  
She entered a shop called "Madame's Wardrobe." As soon as she stepped in, crisp apple incents filled her nostrils. One side of the shop had robes, and school uniforms, but the other section had the latest styles, and trends. Hermione didn't want to go extreme; she just wanted a few new things.   
She scammed the racks of clothes curiously. She grabbed two pairs of shorts, a couple of hoodies, and two pairs of pants, and Capri's. As she was changing into her clothes a memory flashed back to her.   
--Flashback—  
her mother and her were sitting in a café, having a cup of coffee. "La Shanu" was one of their favorite coffee shops. It seemed like it couldn't get anymore perfect, but her mother found herself saying, "Hermione  
dear, I need to get away for a while."  
Hermione was utterly shocked, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm telling you that I can't stay here for another minute, I need to get out, but I'll be back."  
There was a long pause. Hermione swallowed the scalding coffee, feeling sick to her stomach. Outside a steady rain had begun to beat against the windows; it looked and sounded cold.  
"But you can't go mom, I'll have to deal with him." She whispered searching her mother's eyes for a resolution.  
"I know, but you'll be going back to school soon and..." Her voice seemed to trail off. She couldn't believe her ears.  
Her mother started to get up, "My taxi's waiting honey."  
"What?" She stammered. "You're leaving now?"  
"Well soon, honey, your growing up, after school you'll be on your own anyway, I need some time, and so do you." She seemed desperate. They were outside by now. The rain came harder, beating against their bodies, puddles forming.  
"So you're saying that. You're abandoning me?" Hermione cried.  
"No, no darling, I love you, I want you to be happy."  
"What by doing this?" She yelled.  
"Hermione dear, you only have two weeks until you leave for you seventh and final year, I love you, please don't be angry with me," She pleaded.  
"I love you too mom." By now her clothes were drenched.  
They hugged and cried it seemed like seconds had gone by. All the important years and memories came zooming past in they're minds. One minute they were drinking coffee, catching up on the day's end, next minute her mother was leaving her. It was a tragedy to her; her mother was always there for her, always.  
"You know this is hard for me, I need to go now," She said as the taxi driver honked the horn. "Always remember that I love you." She slowly got in the taxi, not keeping her eyes off her daughter. The taxi door slammed shut. It started to drive away.  
Hermione ran after the speeding vehicle screaming after her, "Mom! Oh, mom! Please don't leave me, I love you! Mom! Mom! Don't leave me please!"  
The rain mixed with her salty tears, as she was drenched.  
--End of flashback—  
Hermione was done changing, she couldn't bear it any longer, and she paid for her things, and ran out the door. 'She abandoned you. She abandoned you.' A voice kept whispering in her head. She didn't know how far she ran, but she pushed through the crowds running at top speed. She started to cry, but she kept on running, people turned to stare, and started to shout out at her. 'She abandoned you. She abandoned you.' Kept ringing in her ears. It droned out any other noises nearby. She ran and ran until she collapsed on the ground sobbing in the middle of the forest.

A/n- wow! I updated in a day…well I was bored so yeah…hope your happy, well to my reviewers!

**Disguised Innocence- **Omg that's awesome, I can't believe your back and reading my story again! THANKS SO MUCH! I missed ya, and don't worry It hasn't changed I just changed grammar mistakes! Thanks again

**Xputteckx- **Thanks!

**Momo**- Thanks a lot for finding and reading my story, hope you liked this chapter!

SEE YOU PPLZ, thank god it's summer!

Coming soon… chapter 5 – A passionate daze


	5. A Passionate daze

Chapter 5  
A passionate daze

She didn't know how long she stayed there. She seemed to not know anything anymore. She couldn't go home, she didn't want to stay in Hogwarts, but then she did in a way. It was her last year anyway; she'd be on her own soon. Once again she was lost in thought. She was lying on the ground motionless. She was too weak to go on anymore. The hours ticked by like seconds, it was sunset by now. She was debating on what to do with herself when she heard a crunch of footsteps. She remained where she was face down on the ground.  
He hovered above her, staring at her. "What do you want this time?" Her voice sounded muffled, but didn't bother to look up, since she already knew who it was.   
"Hermione, what's wrong with you? I hear you at night, you're screaming in your sleep. I can't help but notice," Draco said.  
There was no reply from the lifeless body lying on the ground. The sunset was streaming of beautiful colors of red, pink, purple, and blue. Birds twittered with joy in the trees.  
"Why do you care anyway?" She whimpered, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" She cried, by now she was up on her feet.   
"Because you can't be left alone!" He yelled.  
She bowed her head.  
"I can't help it, I can't help but notice the way you feel, and maybe that I might love you," He said slowly, "I know it sounds crazy, and soon, but I need you Hermione!" He cried out desperately.  
It was out. The secret that he so longed to shout out at her was out at last.  
Her head finally jerked up; "You don't even know me!" She yelled.  
"Hell I've known you for seven years now!" He replied. Draco walked toward her; he softly put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately.  
She shoved him, and turned away, "Don't touch me," She said quietly.  
"Hermione, why don't you let me love you?" He asked.  
"Draco, don't' love me now! You can't possibly love me, you'd get hurt." She said, while tears were rolling down her puffy cheeks.   
"What did he do to you? He demanded.   
"What?" She stammered.  
"You know what I'm talking about and I can help you," He said.  
"And how can you possibly help me?" She retorted, "How do I know you've changed?"  
"Hermione, the past is the past!"  
"Not to me!" She shouted.  
"I would never hurt you, and I'll prove it to you, I don't know why I feel the way I do, I just can't help it, I'm sick of my arrogant ways. I want you, and nobody else."  
And at that moment, his lips smashed down on hers, taking her by surprise, but this time she didn't pull away. Heat of passion surged through her, his lips were so soft, they did no harm, and they relieved her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he placed his hands around her waist. She finally had to pull away. She was breathing heavily.  
"How do I know, you won't hurt me Draco, maybe I do love you, it's just so complicated!" She shouted out in exasperation.  
"Just trust me," He said.  
"I need to think; yes that's what I need to do." She decided. It was dark by now. The castle was lighted up, with the moon shining above.   
"Just remember when you think about this, that I love you, and I would never hurt you, promise me." He said.  
She stifled a sob, "I promise."  
She leaped into his arms, and kissed him for the last time for the night. She ran her hand along his broad chest, and pulled away running toward the castle, looking back at him standing in the darkness of the forest with the queerest expression on his face.

A/n- wow! Thanks to all of you…!

**Mistress-of-Britain- **HELLO! Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!

**PrincessandtheVampire- **thanks, and to answer your question, yes I did post it before but they deleted it because it had song lyrics in it, which is stupid! Thanks again!

**DisguisedInnocence- **WOWZERS, I can't believe you get outta school so late! That sucks, I'm sorry!  but I hoped you liked this chapter luv ya's- cya

**Iloveme2- **thanks, your really anxious aren't you? Lol, thanks! I WILL AS SOON AS I CAN!

A/n- thanks again you guys, and enjoy it! COMING SOON- Chapter 6- Decisions and Memories part 1

Where for professor snape makes a memory potion…ohhh bet ya can't wait huh?

CYA I'm OUTTIE


	6. Decisions and memories part 1

Chapter 6- Decisions and Memories Part 1

Draco woke up in the middle of the night, drenched with sweat. His thoughts came back to Hermione; maybe he was going a little fast.

He never expressed why he actually did love her, thinking of that, why did he? It was just the simple things, he came back from the abuse from his father, he was sick of being arrogant. He never wanted to turn out like his father; he'd kill himself first.

Draco always had a sweet and sensitive side, but he never showed it. He's always showed his father's side of personality. Now it was his time to change. He was going to graduate, he wasn't going to get the dark mark, and he would make himself happy.  
Why did he love Hermione? The way she walked, and the way she talked, the way she cries, and the way she gets angry. Her soft ringlets framing her face. Her chocolate/almond eyes devouring his lust.

For the past year or so he had his eye on her. She seemed to mystify him and made him think. It seemed that she sort of changed him. She was the best thing for him. The one thing he feared of most was rejection. What was she thinking about him loving her?

He knew something happened between a guy and her. He just seemed to read her thoughts, but what did happen? He did something to her that's why she's afraid of being close with someone.

He needed to get back to sleep, but it seemed rejection was haunting him, besides he needed the rest. The students were going back to their regular schedule tomorrow.

Hermione woke up in the morning, dreading the fact that she had to face Draco today.

'It seems too soon,' she thought. 'I mean why would he want me? He's hated me almost all my life.'

Maybe she did go a little overboard with the kiss last night. That's just going to eg him on, and she definitely wasn't a tease.

It was all so complicating, that's why she kissed him. She was yearning for somebody to love, somebody to hold when she was down. She wanted comfort and sensuality. She didn't want anybody to hurt her. It sounds strange but Draco seemed to be that someone.

He just seemed right, but how could she forget of all the things he did to her in the past?

'I need more time,' she decided.

Hermione was with her fellow Gryffindor's at the house table. She said 'hi' to a few people, Harry and Ron stared at her, deciding what to say.  
"Err…Hermione, how are you?" Ron finally managed to say.  
"I'm fine," She replied.

There was a pause while they started dishing up their plates.  
"Hermione I haven't talked to you in like forever, why won't you talk to us? Did we do something wrong? What's wrong Hermione, you don't tell us anything anymore," Ginny blurted out.  
"I'm fine Ginny, if you really cared you would have sent me letters, same with all of you, this is the first time I've talked to you for six months!" Hermione replied icily.

The three friends looked ashamed. While Hermione continued, "I need my space, just give me time, and leave me alone." She walked off through the double doors to her first class.

Draco was sitting at his house table watching Hermione. He noticed she was not really talking to her friends, and then Ginny said something to piss Hermione off. Next thing he knew she was exiting the great hall.

The Slytherins found it odd the way Draco Malfoy was acting. They made simple conversation with him but all he did was nod or shake his head. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. He finally decided to get up and go to his first class. Outside fog was drifting in the air.  
It was pretty chilly, that afternoon Hermione had Potions with the Slytherins. A crowd of teenagers drifted in the gloomy room. Professor Snape was at his desk; it seemed he was in a mellow mood.   
"Make two lines," He drawled.

The students hurried to obey him. They wouldn't want to start off the school year with losing points. Then he started naming off partners,"Parvati and Millicent, Potter with Goyle, Ron with Crabb, Kirsten with Blaise, Pansy and Seamus, Hermione, and Draco..."   
Hermione was shocked, but she didn't show it, she just walked over to his table, sat right next to him and didn't say a word.

'Oh no, this can't be! I mean why? Again, what am I going to do it seems so awkward.'

Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Now today we're going to do a memory potion called "De La Memory" the whole point for this potion is seeing past events, or so called memories that you treasure or fear most. Now, I expect you to take this seriously it could help you in the future, Ingredients are on the board, follow them carefully."  
"Hermione?" His voice jerked her back to life, she was thinking about the potion; she didn't want him to see her past! They started reading off the board for there ingredients. So far they had their water, Bilicon powder, Snake fang, and Strode string. They emptied the water first in the cauldron, and then they added the other remaining materials.  
"Once you've had your materials added in both of you cauldron's peer over your partner's cauldron, and you'll be pulled in their memories, don't be afraid, no one can see or hear you," Snape drawled again.  
Hermione went over to Draco's cauldron feeling sick to her stomach. Draco walked over to Hermione's cauldron feeling uneasy and peered over, and then he felt like his body was sucking him in a black hole, visions whirled past him, and he found himself in a room on a stormy day.  
Suddenly a man stumbled through the door; you could smell the liquor on his breath. It filled his nostrils with the overpowering smell. He walked to the next room, Draco followed him.   
"Hermione," the man called out. He stumbled up the stairs, and Draco heard Hermione cry out and all of a sudden the man threw her down the stairs. She started to cry and try to get up. She succeeded and tried to run away, but he caught her by the arm.   
"Please, just leave me alone, go away!" She screamed.  
"No, you can't leave me now, your mine!"  
The voice echoed in her ears. He slapped her, kicking at her, abusing her. Sobs escaped her throat.  
The voice yelled, "Why do you make me do this? You're such a bitch!"  
She screamed in pain and hatred, as he violated her.  
"You sick bastard, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed at him repeatedly.  
He thrusted while she screamed, Draco couldn't bear to look anymore; he was filled with rage of what he was doing to her. She grabbed her clothes as she ran out of the room, he was screaming at her. She was packing her things and crying as she fled the house.

The man screamed after her, "Run, yeah go! You'll never escape me!" The words seemed to slap her in the face.  
He wanted to run after her, beat the bloody pulp out of the man who raped her, but he felt himself whirl into another memory.  
He saw Hermione, and it must have been her mother sitting in a café, having a cup of coffee. "La Shanu" was the name of the coffee shop. Her mother found herself saying, "Hermione, dear, I need to get away for a while."  
Hermione was utterly shocked, "What do you mean?"  
"I'm telling you that I can't stay here for another minute, I need to get out, but I'll be back."  
There was a long pause. Hermione swallowed the scalding coffee; Draco noticed her feeling sick to her stomach. Outside a steady rain had begun to beat against the windows; it looked and sounded cold.  
"But you can't go mom, I'll have to deal with him." She whispered searching her mother's eyes for a resolution.  
"I know, but you'll be going back to school soon and..." Her voice seemed to trail off. Hermione couldn't believe her ears.  
Her mother started to get up, "My taxi's waiting honey."  
"What?" She stammered. "You're leaving now?"  
"Well soon, honey, your growing up, after school you'll be on your own anyway, I need some time, and so do you." She seemed desperate. They were outside by now. The rain came harder, beating against their bodies, puddles forming.  
"So you're saying that. You're abandoning me?" Hermione cried.  
"No, no darling, I love you, I want you to be happy."  
"What by doing this?" She yelled.  
"Hermione dear, you only have two weeks until you leave for you seventh and final year, I love you, please don't be angry with me," She pleaded.  
"I love you too mom." By now her clothes were drenched. They hugged and cried it seemed like seconds had gone by.  
"You know this is hard for me, I need to go now," She said as the taxi driver honked the horn. "Always remember that I love you." She slowly got in the taxi, not keeping her eyes off her daughter. The taxi door slammed shut. It started to drive away.  
Hermione ran after the speeding vehicle screaming after her, "Mom! Oh, mom! Please don't leave me, I love you! Mom! Mom! Don't leave me please!"  
The rain mixed with her salty tears, as she was drenched.  
Draco was crying by now, he ran after Hermione wanting to comfort her. He was whirled to another vision, this time it was a series of visions whirling past him. The first one had Hermione screaming and throwing the photograph, another had Draco kissing her in the forest, the next had Hermione blaring music in her room, and another had Hermione and a group of friends in a mall. While the events were occurring for Hermione's memories, Hermione was being pulled into the memories of Draco………

:  
A/n- Sorry to leave you there, except the next chapter will have it leaving off for Hermione in Draco's memories..so yeah..now to my faithful reviewers. \

**iloveme2- **hey, thanks.. ok? I hope you liked this chapter!

**Crutches the magic hippie- **thanks..lol your username is awesome

**Dragongirl81- **Thanks so much, a lot of people say that they ran across it…I hope you liked this chapter!

**Cait 3 – **Thanks, lol I thought you guys woulda thought that it was too mushy

**Goodybad- **thanks! I know you've read these chapters before but bare with me! I'm gonna take a look at your stories when I have time!

Coming soon…… Chapter 7 Decisions and memories part 2

CYA L8TER I'm OUTTIE


	7. Decisions and memories part 2

Chapter 7  
Decisions and Memories Part 2

While Draco disappeared into her cauldron; Hermione peered into the foggy water, and felt her body pull into it.

She was whirling through images when she finally stopped and landed in a meadow, when she noticed Draco looking about the age of twelve. He was running at full speed in sweats.  
Following him was his father Lucius barking orders at him, "Keep it together, Draco, come on, run! You'll never get anywhere like that boy!"

Draco's body had sweat drenched through his clothes when Lucius ordered him to stop.  
"Do your spells now!" He yelled, shouting over the gusting wind.  
Draco whipped out his wand in slick movement and stood in the "stance position", and started doing his training, "Expelliomous! Ordecuv! Revatious! Lumocono! Slactay!"  
Meanwhile the wind rustled, and it started to rain. Lightning streaked the sky, while thunder rumbled though the dark gloomy clouds. Draco's hair was slopped to his forehead, by now he was soaked.  
While Draco was screaming out his spells, they were hitting a barrier that sucked them in. One spell rebounded and flew back to hit him.

He landed on the ground panting because the wind got knocked out of him and he felt sick to his stomach. Lucius came over and dragged him to his feet while Draco's hand swiped against a sharp rock and it started gushing blood. Lucius slapped him across the face then he shouted, "Reflexo!" And Draco flew in mid-air while he screamed in agony from the pain his father was causing him.  
"Now you get it right or I'll double you're training and you'll have no dinner! Next time the punishment will be worse!" Lucius screamed at him while Draco plopped to the ground.  
"Yes father," He replied stiffly. He whipped his back towards Lucius and Hermione could see his face full of hatred and rage.  
She felt herself whirling again into a dim room where Draco was standing upright. Lucius was sitting at a desk.

Draco looked about his normal age of seventeen.  
"As I was saying Draco, I'm expecting you to get the dark mark soon. Then you will lead in my footsteps, you remember your training." He ordered.

Draco was clenching his teeth.

"Is something a matter about that?" He said in a dangerous tone.  
"I simply won't do it," Draco replied calmly.  
"What do you mean? Oh yes you will whether you like it or not!" Lucius yelled. "How many times do I have to go through this?"  
"I won't, I won't!" He screamed at him with hatred expecting the worse.  
"You have no choice, you're leaving for school today, and you will expect it!" Lucius screamed back and said a spell to pin Draco against the wall. He walked over and jabbed his wand at Draco's throat. Lucius's eyes flickered, but Draco showed no fear.  
"I could do it you know, you would be out cold, and I wouldn't give a damn you arrogant bastard! I've done it before, so don't tempt me," He said icily. Lucius removed his wand from his son's throat, "Now go to your room, and get ready to leave for King's cross." Draco stalked off and slammed his father's office door, Hermione followed him up to his room, and his door leaded to another slam. He said something along the lines of, "Silencio." Hermione figured it was a sound spell. He strapped on his boxing gloves and hooked up his punching bag. Music blared from the stereo.  
Draco was screaming and cursing as he struck the punching bag blow by blow.   
"Son of a bitch!" He screamed. Hermione's cheeks were stained with tears. Draco yelled and punched while he sobbed.

She wanted to hold him to comfort him, but she found herself whirling in to a series of visions this time.

One was Draco cutting his arm with a sharp blade, one had Draco sprawled out on the floor spitting blood out of his mouth and bandaging up his bloody arm with his father standing over him, and another had him with a couple of friends.

Suddenly at the exact moment the two teenagers shot out of the two cauldron's, along with many other students in the room.  
After that, the bell rang indicating that the last class of the day was over. Hermione rushed out of the room not wanted to confront with Draco.

Millions of thoughts were rushing through her head, along with Draco. By now she was out on the grounds when a song kept playing in her head.

The wind rustled with a blow that swept her hair to the other side of her head. She couldn't believe that Draco had similar problems to her, why did he hide himself? They couldn't possibly be together; it would be too awkward.  
"Hermione!" He called from across the grounds. He began a steady run and stopped right in front of her.  
Hermione turned away, "Why are you so keen to be with me?" She demanded.  
"Your not like everybody else, you don't try to be either. You're sexy and intimate, your right for me and I don't care what anybody thinks." He caressed her cheek  
"No!" She cried. "Leave me alone! Go find someone else."  
Dazed and hurt looking he backed off. "What kind of woman are you Hermione? Can't you see I've changed? You've seen my goddamn memories, and that's why I did change! And don't you deny it because I saw your memories too!"  
Hermione let out a long sigh.  
"You don't make sense, you returned my kisses, you responded in every way you could, and now you draw away and pull the virtuous act!"  
There was a long pause. One thing that Dumbledore said in their letters was that they had to attend the dance together. Draco thought that Hermione was thinking that right now.  
"You remember that we had to go to the dance together?" She asked.  
He nodded.   
"Well, maybe I do like you, and we have to go to the dance because Dumbledore said, and it's in a couple of days..." She seemed to drift off.  
"Yeah, we'll take it slow," Draco replied.  
"Yeah…slow is good," She murmured.

A/n- HEY REVIEWERS! I hope you liked Draco's memories…sad isn't it? But yeah…they're not official yet. They just have to go to the dance together. So they want to get along to go to that. and it might get a little serious there…… and by the way the song in there in case you didn't know it, was "Behind these hazel eyes".by- Kelly Clarkson I know she doesn't have hazel eyes, but I like that song! .so now to my reviewers..

**Goodybad- **YA I know! But I left off here and posted the 8th chapter then but my story got deleted then cuz it had songs in it for the dance before anyone had a chance to even read it! So that sucks that I can't have lyrics in it: (

**Dawn-miko- **Wow I haven't talked to you in a while, I hope you liked the chapter!

**Crutches the magic hippie – **Thanks so much, I know, but I like draco a sweet and sensitive HOTTIE!

**Dragongirl81- **THANKS!

**Iloveme2- **thanks so much! Hope you liked the chappie

Well I guess that's it, but the 8th chapter will be out in a couple days, that's the last chapter that I left off with when they deleted it, so I REALLY have to think about the 9th chapter on what to put in it! ITS SO COMPLICATED ! since it's summer and I have summer school, and Washington d.c. class! So I promise I'll try to work hard on the 9th chapter as soon as I can after I post the 8th one! Thanks pplz

I'm OUTTIE!


	8. Preperations and the ball

Preparations and The Ball, ENJOY!

It was the day after the whole situation of going to the dance. Hermione still needed to go shopping for a dress, and other accessories on the way. So she decided to hurry up with getting ready so then she could get going on her daily activities.  
Tomorrow was the dance, rumor was, there was no theme, but tradition for ball/dances was students had to wear a mask that matched with there dress or tux that only covered part of there eyes.   
She got up out of bed, showered, and quickly was on her way. She was dressed casual, in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. She finally managed to put her hair in a decent ponytail, and headed out the door.  
She walked the halls casually; she seemed to be in a pretty good mood. She finally made her way out to the series of shops. It was crowded with students doing shopping. She managed to walk in a gown shop. Dozens of girls were milling around for the "perfect dress." One thing Hermione loved about the shop as that when someone picked their dress, no one else could have your identical dress.  
An hour passed by, and Hermione still couldn't find a dress she wanted. She didn't want a blue dress, because a lot of girls wore the shade of blue. She was aiming for a light/pale green dress.  
She spotted one on a nearby rack. She snatched it and looked it over. It was beautiful. It was a strapless light/pale shade of green that was tight on front but puffed out a bit from the waist. It reminded her of a wedding dress. It had crystal sparkles and glitter scattered around the dress. She went to the dressing room and tried it on. It looked astonishing, she felt so elegant. She turned and admired herself, and then she took it off and decided to buy it along with a matching white crystal colored mask.  
The witch at the desk had sleek black hair down to her waist and daring black makeup etched across her eyelids.  
"One-hundred and two galleons," She said while ringing it up, taking the money and bagging up the dress in a fairly large bag.  
"Thanks," said Hermione.  
The girl nodded, and Hermione exited the store. She went to a series of shops to get her accessories. A lot of girls took this experience dramatic, because the ball only comes once a year, and it was the last year for Hermione and her fellow seventh years. She bought some makeup to match her dress, along with white high heels, and a silver jewel necklace. She was finally done with her preparations. The ball was a more serious thing to girls than to guys.  
'What will people think when we're together at the dance?' She thought. Throughout the whole day and next she didn't see Draco at all. She thought that was a good thing because she didn't want to see him until the dance anyway.  
'I want to look good for him,' she thought. He seemed so sweet. It was the day of the dance. She talked to some girl's about it and there dresses. She was actually getting along and having a normal conversation with people. All day she was worrying, what if something went wrong? What if he didn't show up? She knew Draco was getting ready with some Slytherins in their dorm. Hermione had the prefect room to herself, until about a day ago, she talked to Ginny and apologized, Ginny did the same. She couldn't live without Ginny by her side. Ginny understood her, and she let Ginny get ready with her for the ball. Hermione still hasn't spoken with Harry and Ron though.  
A few hours before the dance started, Ginny and Hermione decided to get ready. They were a little quiet towards each other; it seemed a little awkward. They took turns in the bathroom to slip on their dresses. Ginny's was a pale pink gown that had straps across the back of it. She had white high heels, and did her makeup identical to her dress, and she had a white mask to go with it.  
While Ginny was straightening her hair, Hermione had on her heels, dress, and makeup. She started to curl her hair into loose ringlets. Her hair came down to her waist.  
Two hours seemed to fly by, and the girls were almost ready when they heard a knock at the portrait. It startled Hermione and she gasped, "He's here!" She started running around frantically. Ginny finally got her to open the portrait and surprisingly it was Harry. He was dressed in a simple black and white tux with his hair neatly wavy. His green eyes shown through the black mask. He smiled at Ginny and she smiled back. She took his arm and led him out of the room.  
"I'll see you later Hermione," She called. Hermione nodded, she ran to the bathroom to snatch her new necklace along with the mask and put them on. Fifteen minutes later Hermione was pacing the room, frantically.   
'Please let him come, oh please, I'll never forgive him if he doesn't, I have to go!' She thought. After about another five minutes she began to lose hope until she heard another knock on the portrait. She took a deep breath, gave a swish to her hair, and slowly made her way too the portrait. She opened it, and there stood Draco. He was wearing a black and white tux, but on the front had embroided Slytherin green along with a cloth that tucked into his pocket. His hair was dangling from the mask that shown his piercing icy blue eyes.  
He looked absolutely Gorgeous!  
His breath caught in his throat from the sight of Hermione. She looked beautiful. He wanted to say it out loud, but he would do that later. Her eyes were so intensifying. For the longest time they stared at each other. He finally managed to say, "Shall we?" He extended his arm, and she nervously wrapped her arm around his.  
They were supposed to be announced into the Great hall. They stopped in front of the double doors and waited for their Que. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.  
Finally they entered the doors leading to a magnificent sight. "Ah, and here they are, our school prefects, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger," Dumbledore boomed. The long tables were replaced by about two dozen round ones. The ceiling was sparkling, and there was a long table up in the front of the room with food and drinks on it. A large ice sculpture was the centerpiece.  
Draco leaded Hermione gently to a round table where they sat. The little table had candles that matched the ones in mid-air and a cream tablecloth with white and yellow roses in crystal vases. Students were milling around, Hermione saw pansy with some Slytherin boy, she had way too much makeup on and her dress was a color of puke green.  
"Do you want something too drink?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Sure," She responded. The song called "Scars," By Papa Roach was blaring through the sound system. Draco made his way back holding two glasses of punch. They were about fifteen minutes into the dance and Hermione got up, Draco did the same. She started to walk, but tripped over the leg of the table. Before she knew it, Draco had her in his strong arms.  
"I'm sorry," She gasped.  
"Do you want to dance?" He asked. She hesitantly nodded while the lights went dim and a soft song came on. It was "You and me" by- Life house. He led her out on the dance floor.

He put his hands around her waist while she put her hand on his shoulders. The soft tune clouded her mind.  
As the beat went along, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt so secure with him holding her ever so gently. He seemed so protective with his strong arms around her body.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered into her ear. She looked in his eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. The song was almost over but she never wanted it to end. It seemed all the bad things that happened to her in life vanished.

The song ended, and Hermione gently pulled away from him and said, "I'm glad I came."  
"Same here," He replied. They walked back to there table and the song, "Oh," By- Ciara came on. A lot of the couples started doing dirty dancing.  
"I'm having a good time, come on let's dance again!" She yelled over the music, and dragged him out on the dance floor once again.

Hermione moved to the beat and danced. Draco just went with the flow.  
'Man she can dance!' He thought.

In the middle of the song Hermione got tired and went to sit down again. It was 10:30 by now, and she chatted with Ginny for a few minutes, Hermione spotted her in the corner snogging with Harry.  
The time flew by, next thing she knew it was quarter to midnight.  
"Come on, let's go somewhere," Draco said.  
He led her out to the gardens. It was all lighted up with different colors of light. Dozen's of flowers were in pots or bushes; there was a fountain of water with a fairy blowing glittery dust in the foamy water below it. The stars showed bright that night and it was a full moon.  
Hermione looked in awe, "It's beautiful," she murmured. She leaned against the willow tree and looked up at the stars with Draco holding her waist. The bell rang out indicating it was midnight, and Hermione looked at Draco while sliding off his mask, he slid off hers while their lips met, and passion surged through them. She allowed his tongue and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, and she ran her fingers though his hair. They ended the kiss slowly and gently. They parted, and she hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.  
"I just feel so safe, it doesn't seem like reality," She whispered while a tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away and murmured, "I'm here, it's real, this is the best night of my life."  
They embraced some more and made their way back to the castle. A lot of students were already to there common rooms. Some were still talking in the great hall. They headed to there room, and paused at each other's door.  
"Thank you for tonight," she said. She gave him a quick kiss goodnight and hurried to her room, her dress swaying while she walked. She made one last look and swung the portrait shut. Draco stood looking at her door. Truly that was the best night of his life. She was so beautiful, she felt so right in his arms while they danced. He finally went to his room and sent into a restless sleep as the moon hovered above shining bright on the castle.

A/N- I AM SOOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Seriously my most 1,000 apologies, here's the problem: I lost my disk that had the 8th chapter on it, so I was really mad! And then I went on the D.C. trip, I just got back 2 days ago! It was soooo fun, a lot of sightseeing was boring at parts but at least I'm back, and I really really gotta think of the 9th chapter! Well I better go, I REALLY hoped you liked this chapter!

I'm OUTTIE!


	9. A New feeling

The comfort of Rain – Chapter 9

A New feeling

It was about a month later, and Draco and Hermione were together. Everyone knew it too, and they thought it was fairly interesting. They were inseparable; they spent almost every waking moment with each other. Everything seemed perfect, except that a couple nights earlier.

Draco was out on the grounds when he heard a fairly familiar "pop!" before he knew it, someone grabbed him from behind and there was another faint "pop!"

Suddenly he was in his father's office, and turned around to see Lucius standing next to him with a venomous look in his eyes.

"You have disobeyed me," he said icily.

Draco didn't have to say anything; he knew what his father was talking about.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with a mud blood?" he spat, "You know what I expect from you and you better meet those expectations!"

Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Lucius asked dangerously.

"I said fuck you!" Draco screamed.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled.

Draco floated in mid-air screaming in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius screamed.

"Because I love her!" Draco screamed back.

It got very silent, and his father stared at him with his cold gray eyes. After a long pause Lucius said, "You better get rid of the girl, or I will, and you know I won't back down. I'll kill her. Now you wouldn't want that to happen to your precious muggle born."

Draco stared in hate.

"She's ruining your future Draco, and your future is getting the dark mark and following in my footsteps. The war is about to begin."

After that Draco was back on Hogwarts grounds, what would he do? He had to save Hermione. He loved her. He couldn't lose her; and had no idea how to confront her either.

"_Fuck him," _he thought, _"This is our last year in school."_ Draco plopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep, he'd find a way to stop him.

The next day went mutual, but about a week later Hermione and Draco were in "The Three Broomsticks" sipping butter beer, along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione smiled warmly at the sight of her friends getting along with Draco.

"…and so I said "Eh, woman, get a hold of yourself!" The four of them roared in laughter.

"Hey Draco, this is nice, your not so bad after all," Harry said.

Draco nodded. They stayed there a bit more, talking about quidditch, and other sorts, until the couple had to patrol the halls.

The five of them walked up to Hogwarts castle and went in there dormitories, while Draco and Hermione set off together patrolling Hogwarts corridors. Hermione playfully punched his arm.

"That was fun," She stated.

"Yeah, it was," Draco replied.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek and ran off down the corridor into a room. Draco ran after her, and ended up in the room of requirement.

"Hermione?" he teased.

Hermione jumped out of the closet and toppled over Draco and kissed him. He kissed her back while she ran her hands through his silky golden locks.

"We're supposed to be on duty," Draco gasped.

"I know, I'm sick of everybody around us, conniving into our business." Hermione said.

She stayed in his arms feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I missed you," Draco whispered.

"What do you mean? Where have I been that you've missed me?"

"I don't know, maybe the moments just with each other and no one else."

"We should get back though," She said.

He nodded. They left the room of requirement and went to there dorm.

"Goodnight," She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night," He replied.

They walked to there separate rooms. She threw herself on her bed. Her heart ached because she wanted to be with him. Thoughts cascaded her mind. She was in love. She never wanted to be apart. The mere thought of not having him felt like someone ripping her heart out or telling her she couldn't breathe. As she thought of this, she found herself walking in his room and laying in his arms, as she drifted off to sleep. Sweet dreams rippled in her mind.

Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He also fell fast asleep; knowing that they were safe with each other.

To the reviewers:

**Supastareden- **Thanks, I know, I know

**Dragongirl81- **Thanks a bunch, I know, I wish I could go to Hogwarts or something, I wish Draco was really like this in the harry potter books!

**DrAcO'sblackrose- **hey, thanks, hope you liked this one

**Steph- **Thanks for reading and hope you get up there with the chapters, I'm glad you asked a question, and I did email you.

**Hermione Charlotte Granger- **I hoped you liked this chappy also, at least I did update faster..lol

**Goodybad- **Yupp, Thanks again, I know it is very boring right now!

A/n- Hey! I know I know, it's a short one, but you guys gotta understand that I posted this before and I had ALL 8 chapters done, so I haven't written in a while So do think this was good? I really gotta get up and going with chappy 10, but I better go, just review for me! Love ya lots

I'm outtie…


	10. Regret and betrayel

The comfort of Rain----Chapter 10, Regret and Betrayal

Another month passed by and things seemed like they were going fine. Moments were coming fast, and Draco couldn't keep ignoring his father forever.

Hermione was almost always absorbed in her studies. Seemed like she got back on the right foot, but the moments with each other were great too. Late walks at night, or just seeing each other from across the room.

Sometimes a thought would come across her mind that it's too good to be true. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. How did all of this happen so fast? Maybe, he really did change. What will happen after school?

But something was terribly wrong.

Draco still couldn't get his father's voice out of his head, and he didn't know how to tell Hermione either.

The sky looked as about to rain in a short period of time. Hermione sniffed the scent of fresh air. She was on an evening stroll. Something didn't seem right to her.

She shrugged the feeling off.

It was cloudy out, but wasn't dark yet.

Hermione was thinking plainly about Draco. He was acting so strange lately. She was getting along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny perfectly. She couldn't be any happier.

She felt so happy because she finally had something to live for.

Nothing else mattered. But what she didn't know was that her heart was yet waiting to be broken.

……………………………………………………………………………………

The sky seemed misty and had the full scent of rain coming. Draco was out scanning the grounds for Hermione, he hadn't seen her in a while. She was nowhere to be seen. Disappointment filled Draco's emotions.

He turned around and there stood Larissa. She didn't look bad at all.

Last time he saw her was about a year ago. They had a fling, and that was about it. He knew his father must have sent her by the look of sweet seduction on her face.

"Well, Draco, you grew up," Larissa crooned in her sexy voice that sent shivers up his spine.

He brought up the courage to keep a straight face, and ask, "What are you doing here?"

"What does it matter?" She asked.

They were close now, and Hermione was in the middle of her deep thoughts when she stopped in her tracks.

Larissa captured a passionate kiss, but Draco wasn't pulling away. It seemed that time stopped for Hermione.

The moment heated up and it started to downpour with rain. Silent tears rolled down Hermione's flushed cheeks. She turned away and stood straight up, "Don't mind me," She cried between lashes of lightning and thunder that struck the sky.

Draco struggled to push Larissa away. Students were milling around to get inside to keep from getting soaked. Some were still there staring at the two.

Larissa vanished in thin air. Hermione shook her head, "I can't believe I trusted you."

Draco fought back, "You know I don't love her, she pushed herself on me!"

"Yeah right, and I thought you loved me," She struggled with the words, "So you pretend to be a shoulder to cry on to have me, and I'm just another piece of trash for you to use and dispose of?"

"You know it wasn't like that, I still love you, I'm sorry," He whispered.

Hermione barely heard him because of the storm.

"How could I be so stupid? You just wanted to fuck me, you sick bastard!" Hermione sobbed. Her words stung him.

"Well fuck you Draco!" Hermione walked up and kissed him quick and hard on the mouth, "Remember that."

Hermione ran away, she was soaked from head to toe, words played in her head.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more._

_I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal._

_I'm dying……praying……bleeding……and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

Hermione laid sobbing on the ground; millions of memories running through her mind.

"I trusted you! I loved you! All I wanted was love!" She screamed out to the rainy sky. She buried her head in her hands and cried. She cried for her mom, she cried for being raped, and above all, she cried for Draco. She didn't want to believe that what just happened was reality.

Why?

Hermione found her way to her room and collapsed on her bed in the dark and played a slow and painful song to capture her dreams.

Hey guys I know you might hate me because I did this, but I needed to add more drama, so bare with me! I'm sorry I didn't update in a while but I hope you guys liked this, it was really hard to write, because it was so emotional! And to top it off I was listening to my evanescence c.d.! Really slow and sad songs. So heres to my reviewers!

**Goodybad- **Hey girl! I know, I read the 6th book, It didn't take me long either, that is so sad! I cried, and I was depressed. Hope you liked this chappy!

**Hermione charlotte granger- **Thanks a bunch!

**Golden-kisses89- **Thanks a bunch!

**Dragon-girl81- **Yeah, thank god I came up with this chapter last night, I had nothing else to do, and thanks for commenting on my technique.

**Dracosblackrose- **thanks! I got the book, and read it. Sad isn't it? I know Lusious is so annoying.

**Charmedsisters- **I hope this was o.k.? thanks!

And other thanks too—**caitxo, colleen, and c.whitney**

THANKS a bunch you guys! I hope you review this one!

Cya l8ter, I'm outtie!


	11. Holding my last breath

Chapter 11 --- Holding my last breath

A gloomy landscape of misty clouds captured the morning sky. It set the mood for Hermione. Memories scanned her head. She continued to lie on her bed; she didn't want to see him. She felt like dying. Dying was her only option. A roll of questions folded out before her.

How could I be so stupid? What do I do now? Why is my heart broken?

She felt like someone ripped her heart out and smashed it against a highway. She felt that there was no oxygen left in her body, she was lifeless. Thoughts were running through her head.

Why did I have to fall for him? I know the truth now. It never was and never will be. You're not real, and you can't see me. I'm everybody's fool. I feel like jumping off of the tallest cliff in the world, into icy water to capture my soul and leaving me to rest. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it just turn out to be perfect? He seems to be taking over me, why do I still want him? Maybe it was love, or not? It sure did feel like it.

Tears streamed down her face. It was unbearable and she couldn't take it.

She wanted to punch him in the face, and again and again until he hurt as much as she did.

Too much pain pounded through her veins, love and hatred were combined. It felt like fire and ice. As she walked the halls to her class with a fresh face full of makeup, a poem played in her mind.

Looking through the icy glass of my life,

I have no fear.

_Stepping on the cold stone of my footsteps, _

_The adrenaline sears through my body. _

_I'm not the only one who needs this. _

_One more jolt, and it's all gone._

_Why am I this way?_

_I ask myself time after time. _

_I look up to the cold blue sky; _

_Now I know that I am broken apart, _

_And you would know that you shattered my life_

_And broke my heart_

_I look in the mirror I see my puffy, tear-streaked eyes._

_Life is nothing like the carefree skies…_

Hermione rammed into Harry on accident while walking down the corridor, "Oh, sorry Harry."

"It's O.K. Hermione, how are you doing?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine," she choked out and walked away.

"Don't let him do this to you!" Harry yelled after her.

She sighed as she was walking fast down the hallway to her first class, which was potions. 'Just perfect, Gryffindors with Slytherins, this is just my day!' She thought.

She felt just as she did before when she came to Hogwarts; Lost and depressed. She walked into Potions casually and took her seat. Half the class was already seated. Snape wasn't in the room either. Draco was seated by a couple of Slytherins, but he was staring at Hermione. He walked over to her desk, and started to say, "Hermione, I know what you're thinking and you have every right to feel this way, but please just listen to me."

"Don't, Malfoy, you're only making it worse." She whispered quickly.

She couldn't believe he was doing this, in front of everyone, and he expected to make everything perfect again?

He took her in the corner of the room and started talking very fast, "You know last night was an accident, I love you, I've always loved you, please don't leave me. I need you, I love you, I know you hate me."

He was talking in gibberish, Hermione cried out, " I don't hate you, I love you, but without the mask where will you hide Draco? Your lost in your own lie."

A knife slit through her heart, to say those words to him. She saw the pain on his face, and her eyes were welling up with tears, "Please don't do this here, I don't think I can take it," Hermione whispered and turned away.

He turned her around, and kissed her passionately on the mouth Hermione shoved him off of her and ran out of the room. Tears streaming down her face. People gasped and yelled for her to come back.

'_Why was I kidding myself? I shouldn't of went to class, I knew I couldn't take it, there's too much pain!' _The words screamed in her head. She wanted it all to end. She needed it too end. She didn't think she could take it anymore if it didn't. Hermione locked herself in her room and listened to soft music.

Draco entered his premises and thought out a lot of things. He knew it could never be right again, because his father would never approve. Otherwise, he would have one of them, or both killed. He tried continually to get Hermione to come out of her room, but he finally gave up and went to bed.

Hermione awoke, and noticed that it was dark out. She must of fell asleep while listening to her music. She got up and looked in the mahogany mirror. Black streaks of mascara were caked under her eyes. She got a rag, and started to vigorously scrub with soap and water to make it come off.

She succeeded. While she was sleeping she had a very disturbing dream, but it seemed to make sense, because it was the only way to make everything right again. She was going to graduate, and have no worries that could haunt her.

Hermione stayed up half the night, thinking about her plan, and how to do it. She studied dozens of potion books, and ingredients.

At one point of stirring up her final resolution. She broke down and cried. It was too hard to go along with her plan. She loved him, but she didn't want to hurt anymore. It needed to work, and it had too.

It was dawn by now, and Hermione wasn't even tired. She sneaked into the Dungeon, to get her ingredients to make the potion.

What Hermione's plan was to make them selves forget about what happened. The potion she was about to create would make their memories dissolve, and there love for each other disappear.

All the moments they had together would be gone, even she would forget, because after she would give Draco the potion, she would also take hers. She would graduate and be happy, and things would go as planned.

She always knew Draco and her were never meant to be together. There lives were at stake so she decided to talk to Draco that same day and make it work. It would be painful, yet it was there final resolution….

Thanks to reviewers-

**Goodybad-** Thanks for everything! Lol, I love evenescense, I'm listening to tourniquet right now! Weird huh? But I hope you liked this chapter, and the final one, once I update it! Luv ya! Thx for hugs and chocalote.

**Myheartyoursoul- ** Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I've only had a couple who've done that, but thanks a lot, and I'm happy that you like the story! I'm so happy! But sad, cuz the next chapter!

**IndiaPyro- **Thanks so much!

**Dealnondraco- **Thanks so much!

**Iluvcharmed18- **aww, I know, it's hard not too! Thanks so much, hope you liked this chapter!

A/n- this is going to be extremely hard for me to write the final chapter…It will be a lot of pain even for me. I just feel that them not being together rips my heart out. Because I feel like I'm in the whole entire situation just by writing it. I know a lot of you will be disappointed because of what's going to happen and there not going to be together, they'll just forget. But the chapter will be very good, and will be very emotional. I can't believe I'm doing this! The poem that was in the story, was mine, I wrote it about half a year ago…so yah But I feel my story will be complete, and I will be satisfied with it. I'm so glad that I could make a successful story! PLEASE review, and I'll try and get the last chapter up as soon as I can! I love you all very much! L8Ter!


	12. Liberation

Chapter 12  
Liberation

Hermione was pacing in the towers; she was planning on meeting Draco there. She didn't know how to tell him about her resolution. She didn't even know how he would take it. She checked her watch; it read 9:05 PM.  
the sun was setting and it got cold. A thick white blanket of snow lay around Hogwarts. Soft, white specks were floating around the sky, and dropping on her soft golden brown ringlets.  
Sadness swept over her, the feeling of dread came to her body, why did all of this have to happen?   
She looked out on Hogwarts grounds. She was shivering, and her hands were numb. When she turned around, Draco was leaning against the stone wall. He looked paler that usual.  
"You wanted to see me?" He said coldly.  
Hermione was hurt by the tone of his voice, but she knew he was upset, and had every right to feel that way. 'No way, he's the one who did this,' her mind argued with her.  
"Yes," She stated, "We needed to talk."  
Draco rolled his eyes.   
"O.k., I know you'll think that this is stupid, but I found a solution to our situation. You know you can't get over me, and I know I can't get over you." She started.  
Draco sighed. He was being so difficult!  
She ignored him and continued, "So I came up with a potion that would erase all our recent memories together but our past memories where we were enemies won't change."  
Her voice was softer now, "The reason why I'm doing this is because were never meant to be together, Draco, and you know that. Your father would kill me. Literally, and yes I know about it." Hermione answered the puzzled look that he gave to her.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"Because we need too, it's the only way," She said, and was getting choked up.  
There was a long silence, the wind blew, and the cold air drifted to them. Draco turned away to not look at her.  
"I don't want our last moments together with you hating me, there will be enough of that in the future," She whispered after the long pause.  
"Your right, I guess this has to happen," Draco said with seriousness in every word, and then he shook his head.  
They were close, and Hermione leaned to wrap her arms around his neck, they hugged. He was so warm. Embracing left their cold bodies in warmth. They pulled apart, night came, and they lay looking up at the stars. Hermione was having mixed feelings. She was happy that she was with him, but sad because it wasn't going to last, and never be together again. A shooting star zoomed across the sky. They were in each other's arms.  
Draco sighed, "I never want to let you go."  
Hermione got up off the ground.  
"When do we, well you know." He stuttered. He wanted to know when they had to take the potion.  
"Midnight to be exact," She said.  
He looked at his watch; it read 11:29.  
"We have about a half hour," He declared.  
They walked through the dimly lit corridors silently, all the students were sleeping, and the moving paintings stared at them, not making a sound. They turned the sharp corner, and said the password to their portrait.  
"Please just sit with me?" She asked when they were inside their common room. They sat together on the fluffy couch. The tick of the clock was echoing in the room. The two vies of potion was sitting on the nightstand, it seemed to be waiting.  
"I just wanted you to know that I've always loved you." He said, "and I'm sorry it has to be this way."  
"Yeah I'm sorry too," She nodded, "Tell me one thing."  
"What's that?" He whispered.  
"Promise that you'll come back for me. No matter what happens, promise?" She whispered back.  
She felt his hot breath on her cheek, "I promise," he said.  
They embraced for the last time; she ruffled his blonde hair.  
"Kiss me," She uttered.  
The loneliness of passion surged, and heated there cold lips. Draco kissed her cheek, forehead, other cheek, nose, and then the lips again. They kissed there last goodbyes. A tear slid down her cheek. The grandfather clock dungs the stroke of midnight. It rung twelve times and they stopped kissing and just stood and stared at each with ever bell chime. There eyes searching for a reason of doubt. Draco gently picked up the vile off the desk and handed Hermione one of them.  
"I guess this is it," She said.  
"I love you." Draco said.  
"I love you," Hermione repeated.  
They both drained the potion down there throats, and got drenched in pain standing there gazing at each other, vivid memories whooshed through there minds and dissolving.  
_"I want you! That's all I want Hermione!" Draco echoed through the forest.  
Don't leave me," She whispered to him in his arms by the lake.  
"Dance with me," He stated in the great hall._

Hermione and Draco embraced, while the memories were zooming by, and disappeared.

"_Hermione!" He called from across the grounds. He began a steady run and stopped right in front of her.  
Hermione turned away, "Why are you so keen to be with me?" She demanded.  
"Your not like everybody else, you don't try to be either. You're sexy and intimate, your right for me and I don't care what anybody thinks." He caressed her cheek  
"No!" She cried. "Leave me alone! Go find someone else."  
Dazed and hurt looking he backed off. "What kind of woman are you Hermione? Can't you see I've changed? You've seen my goddamn memories, and that's why I did change! And don't you deny it because I saw your memories too!"  
Hermione let out a long sigh.  
"You don't make sense, you returned my kisses, you responded in every way you could, and now you draw away and pull the virtuous act!"   
Blurs of the memories whooshed to the cold rain.  
"Don't mind me!" Hermione choked out at Larissa and Draco.  
"I'm sorry," He whispered  
"All I wanted was you!" She screamed.  
It dissolved and hit a nerve.  
"Fuck you Malfoy!" She yelled at him from her room of blaring music. And finally it changed to the final night.  
"Promise me Draco_," _she whispered._

"_I promise," He repeated._

"_Never leave me, don't forget about me," The sound was so deafly loud that it shook there minds in a violent way._

There hearts were shattered, but a cooling sensation came over the two bodies, lying aghast on the floor, passed out. The world went black, and you could no longer hear the beating, of a broken heart.

A/n- One word….wow…! That was hard to write, and I kind of have a feeling you guys won't be happy with me, but I'm deciding that I might do a chapter 13, and how they like react when they wake up, and the graduation. It would be sad! But Idk, you guys review and tell me if I should make one last chapter The EPILOUGE! I need your advice..come on you guys!

Luv you all tons!

fantasy-princess09


	13. Epilogue

A/N- This may be a little weird but I'm summarizing it a little in story form and from my point of view I think it's sad, but I luv you guys anyway, and I missed you. I've been so busy in highschool and everything…ENJOY p.s. I know it's short

The sun dawned on the beautiful Hogwarts castle, as if a new light cascaded over the dull water of the lake. The birds twittered in the breeze as if the world was an extraordinary place, instead of a cold dark slumber of two lovers that felt like a life exploding in pieces. The emotions were so strong, it made people a little more apprehensive that day, and it was graduation day, a day for love and peace. The students were at liberation, and the world was at there feet. It would've been a sad day for both lovers, but since the mind was dissolving of their memories together, it was unfortunately a sad ordinary day. The grass began to grow with flowers popping out of the warm earth. Mother nature had come to bring a beautiful season among the students. For it was a special day, maybe for some people, it would've been better, if the proud Hermione Granger, and the brave Draco Malfoy were together at last.

They woke up in the morning with there heads swimming in thoughts, as they got ready for there graduation ceremony with angry words that tore at peoples hearts. Through the ceremony, the teenagers exchanged glances, and people announced their speeches to their class, and there families. It was a day of joy, Hermione and Draco weren't together, and they had no clue what had happened in the past few months, there love was strong, yet painful. And it was a painful glance on the past of there relationship. So there graduation was over, and they went there separate ways, with maybe an ounce in there hearts of what there true love was, even if it didn't turn out that way. There was just an ounce of hope that someday, it would dawn on them, and be together again.

So Hermione set off to fulfill her life ambitions, and Draco would swear not to follow in his father's footsteps. The day was new, and was surprisingly relaxing besides their minds were blank, and they had no worries. That one ray of hope may save them, but that may be another story.

A/N- I know it's not much, but It's an epilogue I might probably write a sequel


	14. Authors note

Authors Note

To first start off, hello my fellow reviewers whom I love very much. I decided to write you guys since I'm in a computer lab, and there's nothing else to do! So I wanted to update you that I'm writing a sequel to Comfort of the Rain. I hope you guys are happy. I'm starting on the first chapter, and I'm almost done with it, I would've finished it here on the computer, but it's in my notebook at home.  Sorry. I would've loved finishing it right now, because I'm in the mood. I'm trying to think of a title that would go good with it though. Any ideas? If you do than just review to this authors note. You know how the first one is called "Comfort of the Rain"? Well I don't know, that's my favorite type of weather, so I wanted to combine it into my sequel. But I know you guys are just on the edge of your seat in suspense. It's set in her early 20's, because she finished her degree, and owns her own company of Aurors. I'll let you guys read more when I get it updated onto the computer.

Thanks for reading this,

Fantasy-princess09


End file.
